


Again I Find Myself Left Behind

by FanDreams01



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Chinen Miya Needs a Hug, Chinen Miya-centric, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, implied/referenced Adam typical behavior, slightly OOC, we hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanDreams01/pseuds/FanDreams01
Summary: Reki had made skating fun again; he had brought back the exhilaration and feelings towards the sport that Miya hadn’t felt for a long while. He’d made Miya feel, made Miya not empty. At some point, Miya had started looking up to the other for it, viewing him as a sort of older brother that he never had.Miya wished he hadn’t. He wished he’d never gotten attached.ORMiya doesn’t know how to deal with all that’s happened recently.
Relationships: Kyan Reki & Chinen Miya, implied/referenced Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, implied/referenced Nanjo Kojiro|Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru|Cherry Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Again I Find Myself Left Behind

Miya trudged into his family’s apartment, not trying to be quiet. He knew his parents had long gone to bed, used to him staying out late for “practices.”

He gave Hiromi a half hearted wave goodbye and closed the door.

The older man had given Miya a ride home from the hospital, concern written on his face the whole way as he kept glancing back at Miya from the rear view.

Miya wondered how Cherry was doing. The older man had seemed to be in rough shape after what Adam had done. 

Miya shuddered at the memory of wood smacking the pink haired man in the face and causing him to topple at high speed to the ground. 

He knew all the horror stories about Adam, had heard of the Matador of Love and his Love Hugs - who hadn’t? But he’d never expected what had happened to Cherry. In an official race, that would have been, without question, a serious violation of guidelines and Adam would have been disqualified and earned a permanent ban from competitions or races.

But it wasn’t an official match, and anything went at S. Especially if you were the one in charge.

The thought hit Miya like a freight train as he collapsed in bed, and he stared at the ceiling.

Anything went at S, anything could happen. That was part of the appeal, the thrill of no restrictions and the adrenaline caused by the unexpected,but Miya was realizing for the first time just how dangerous it all was.

Cherry could have  _ died _ .

_ Reki _ could have died, that time against Adam. He’d come close to it, Miya felt, with the way he’d flown from his skateboard. No one had let him near Reki at the time, not until they’d already been in the hospital for most of the night.

Miya’s fingers twitched.

Reki.

He hadn’t seen the slime in days, and Langa had seemed out of it when he came to S, dejected in a way Miya hadn’t seen him before.

Miya didn’t know what had happened between the two of them, but he knew the result.

Reiki had left.

Just like everyone else, Reki had left him.

Miya wanted to be fine with that. He didn’t have to deal with Reki’s annoying overbearing ness, or his cheek pulling or teasing. Reki was a golem, nothing more. He wanted to be fine.

But Reki had made skating fun again; he had brought back the exhilaration and feelings towards the sport that Miya hadn’t felt for a long while. He’d made Miya feel, made Miya not empty. At some point, Miya had started looking up to the other for it, viewing him as a sort of older brother that he never had.

Miya wished he hadn’t. He wished he’d never gotten attached.

Because Reki had  _ promised _ that they wouldn’t leave Miya. Yet he was gone, and Miya  _ was _ alone again.

Snow was drifting away, and Cherry was badly injured, and Joe had kicked Miya out of the hospital, and somehow old man Shadow was the only one who might care.

But… Reki was the only one Miya felt understood him.

Everyone else had another life, in a way. They could step out of their masks and have normal lives. Skating didn’t encompass their life, even if they indulged in the secrecy of S outside of it sometimes.

Miya didn’t get that. Miya couldn’t just step away into a regular school life or friends, no matter how much he wished he could. Miya didn’t know what a life without skating was. Miya didn’t have an alias to hide behind, and only Reki got that.

Only Reki threw himself into skating the way Miya had, and he’d crashed and burned for it.

Now he was gone.

It all led back to Adam.

Miya thought back to the interactions he’d had with Adam before. From the mysterious skating comments, to technique corrections, to the challenge with Langa he’d been given, to the challenges against Reki and Langa Adam had partook in.

It had seemed normal, until the last two. But looking back, Miya had always felt slightly uncomfortable when he felt Adam’s eyes watching him. And seeing how Adam treated Langa made Miya want to vomit.

He couldn’t fathom how he hadn’t seen it before, how dangerous Adam was. If Miya ever saw Adam again it would be too soon.

And yet he would see him tomorrow night. Tomorrow night he would risk going against Adam himself. 

And for the first time in many years, Miya felt like the child he was. Miya’s body shook, as he curled into himself and broke down.

Adam terrified him. Adam was the monster under the bed and hidden in shadows that Miya had always been warned about but never believed in. He hadn’t realized it was standing right next to him, watching his every move.

Miya wants to quit, drop out of the S tournament, but he can’t. Because this is his life, there is no escaping it. Skating had eclipsed every other possible option and Miya has nowhere left to turn to but S and the dangers it brings.

He’s alone.

Reiki’s gone, had had the sense to leave behind this life when he was faced with a monster. Snow had been caught up in Adam’s power and he felt distant, Miya didn’t know if even Reki could drag Langa out of the mess he was stumbling into. Cherry was indisposed and Joe would be taking care of him; neither were in the competition anymore anyway. Shadow was caught up in the tournament too, but not in the same way as Snow. It wasn’t Adam he was after, not purposefully anyway, he was after the glory of winning, trying to prove himself for his beloved manager. He’d crush anyone who got in his way, even Miya.

So Miya was alone.

Tomorrow was another day of the life he’d trapped himself in, and by then his well crafted coy smile would be back in place, and his mask of indifference -- the only one he wore, his only protection -- would be returned. 

But for now, Miya let himself break down in the quiet and darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Miya is 13 and has seen things you never should.   
> And the ships are important, love Renga, but Langa technically isn’t the only one who’s broken a promise recently.  
> Don’t ask me what that title is, I couldn’t think of anything better lol.


End file.
